In the prior art it is known to produce an optoelectronic device in such a way that a first leadframe section and a second leadframe section are provided. A component is fixed on the first leadframe section. In addition, an electrical contact of the component is connected to the second leadframe section by means of a contact wire. Subsequently, the first and second leadframe sections are embedded into a potting material.